1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and an automobile including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as head lamps for automobiles.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-108554) discloses a head lamp in which light distribution is regulated by reflecting light emitted from an LED, using a reflector.